Life After The Serpents Shadow
by Nickjackson4
Summary: What happens after the Serpents Shadow? Fine out what happens to the couples and Setne. There might be some new characters from other books or created by me! Chapter 5 in the making. DON'T STOP BE-READING!
1. Introduction

_**This was taken a few months after the Serpents Shadow.**_

**Carter's POV**

It was a regular morning at Brooklyn house. The Initiates prepared for BAG –Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted. Zia and I were home schooled so we just had a cereal and I went to the library and Zia went to her room to study. The library was empty, as always. Cleo, the librarian, had gone to BAG.

_Few hours later…_

It was time to train the Initiates. My group and I were walking to the Training room. It was huge room surrounded by cement and had holes in the wall from the explosions. I had 4 trainees today, Alyssa, Julian, and 2 new trainees, Michelle and George. Alyssa started first. She was earth elementalist. She followed the path of Geb the earth god, husband of Nut. I summoned a clay shabti of a magician. The shabti lunged at her, she sidestepped and touched the neck of the magician. The hieroglyph for _crumble_. The clay man crumbled to dust. I smiled at her. "Good one Alyssa". Next came George he followed the path of Ptah the God of Craftsmen. I summoned another shabti. George had a hard time summoning creatures but he can do small animals. He summoned a walrus. The walrus charged to the shabti and it broke into pieces with a loud crash. I nodded in appreciation and he returned it with a smile. Next came Julian, who followed the path of Horus like me. Another shabti attacked him. He got better at summoning an avatar he had a glowing blue body and punched the shabti and crumbled into dusted. He cleaned himself off and grinned like a madman. He was one of my favourites. Like a mini version of me although he's older. Last came Michelle she followed the path of Isis Goddess of Magic, like my sister Sadie. Sadie thought her how to do the Ha-di spell 2 days ago. She madie an action on another shabti like a gun and fired while saying Ha-di, a glowing hieroglyph blazed. And the shabti exploded. I sighed. A regular day for a Kane.


	2. Dates

**Hey Guys! This is my second chapter obviously. I decided to put myself the most powerful person in the world: Nick. And I will do the honours of the Disclaimer…**

**Nick: I Do not own Kane Chronicles**

**Sadie: You definitely do not own me.**

**Nick: I wish I do.**

**Sadie: Oh, Shush.**

**Nick: Onward and downward!**

C  
A  
R  
T  
E  
R

Ever since we defeated Apophis Zia and I had started dating. But we didn't see each other much except in the morning but we had to study. Sometimes we would study together, other than that we didn't see each other. I missed her. A lot. So I decided to ask her out tonight. Meanwhile I was chatting with Walt… or Anubis. Whatever. "What's it like?" I asked Walt

"Like what?" He replied.

"Having a guy in your head liking a girl you like" I summed up.

He just stared at me confusingly while he rubbed his hand on his neck nervously. "I guess it's like we understand each other" Walt said.

"Aren't you worried of burning up?" I asked. I looked at my watch and it was almost 5 pm.

"Scratch that," I said "I need to attend some business." And I ran to look for Zia. She was in the Great Room. It was really big. And in the middle stood the statue of Thoth, the god of knowledge. A basketball hoop on his face. She was sitting there talking while initiates were listening to her. She was giving them a lecture. I walked over to her and pulled her away to talk for a while. "So," I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Want to go out tonight?"

"Yeah, sure" Zia replied. I grinned from ear to ear. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek lightly and she blushed. I walked to check on Sadie.

_Page Break._

N

I

C

K

This is so awesome! My first day at Brooklyn house and I'm doing awesome stuff. By the way I'm Nick. Most powerful person in the world (ECHO) world... world. I follow the path of Horus if you didn't know. I love combat. Plus I've never really been good t magic at throwing wands and all that. I also have a crush on Cleo. I like the reader type. The way she shushes me when I get noisy in the library *Sigh*. So today I am going to ask her out. So I walked to the library and found Cleo just sitting in the librarian's chair reading a book. I found myself staring t her. "What?" She whispered.

"Uh..." I breathed in and whispered. "Will you go out with me?" She just smiled.

"About time you asked. Sure I will go out with you."

"How about we go out for a movie?"

"Ok" She smiled.

My teacher was Sadie Kane, sister of Carter Kane. I am about 2 years older than her. I was turning sixteen in 2 months. "So today I will teach you how to explode things" She gave me a mischeivous smile. "You must be new" She asked me.

"Yeah" I replied. "My name is Nick"

"Nick this is Felix, little Shelby and the ankle-biters." I smiled as I greeted them. I notice an army of penguins behind Felix. Little Shelby ran around with her crayons as she shot rainbows at the other ankle-biters. After the lesson I went to the great room and sat there staring into space thinking about Cleo.


	3. I DONT GET PRIVACY

**There are different POVs here so don't get confused.**

**I will give Sadie Kane the honours to NOT do the disclaimer. Hehe.**

**Sadie: Ugh, why am I here?**

**Nick: Cause I said so. And I do not own TKO Rick Riordan.**

C

L

E

O

Oh. My. Gods. Nick just asked me out! Me! I know he has only been here for 5 days, but he is so cool. He was about 5'8 and was muscular and had a scar on the left side of his face under his eye. He was also a reader type of guy (totaly my type). He would go to the library everyday. One time he was reading and he looked up and stared at me. When I glanced over he blushed and look back at his book. It was pretty obvious that he ha a crush on me. Then today he went over to my desk and asked me out! When he turned to walk to his usual reading spot I blushed quite a lot.

I was getting ready to go out with Nick. I wore a purple sleeveless flowing chiffon. I went over to Nicks room. I forgot to knock and when I walked in side he wasn't wearing a shirt! He looked over at me calm then looked down and saw he wasn't wearing a shirt. He blushed and put on his white shirt and black jacket. He then realized what I was wearing. He just stared at me for a while and I got a bit uncomfortable. He realized that I felt uncomfortable. He stopped staring and held out his hand formerly and I held it. We walked out to the theatre. It was a Bruce Lee movie. After that it was about 7pm. We went to Central Park and we sat there looking at the stars. He looked at me and I looked back.

"You have nice eyes" I said.

His eyes sparkled and he leaned over and kissed me! I just sat there shocked and after a few seconds I kissed back. It then became passionate. We stopped when he needed air. He smiled and I smiled back. I guess I was blusing cause my face felt hot. We went back to Brooklyn house laughinig as he held my hand and walked me to my room. He kissed me and said our goodnights. I laid on the bed thinking of this magical night. I sighed.

C

A

R

T

E

R

Tonight was SUPPOSED to be a regular night out with Zia. I planned on taking her for a picnic and watch the stars. But NO the rebel magicians who STILL hate me has to ruin the date. I just asked for one night, one night! Ugh.

I wore my regular hoodie jeans and sneakers. I waited for Zia and she cam out wearing a Blue Iced Tea Tea Dress. Her hair was curled a bit in the end. I wished I dressed fancy. I thought. We went for the picnic at first it was all nice and romantic and then I heard a shout calling out my name. "We will not obey you, Carter!" He screamed at me.

**TO BE CONTINUED. Sorry I just got sleepy and ran out of ideas. Someone asked me to make a chapter ,GirlsGen9 I think, and in the next chapter there will be questions answered. She also asked me to answer Walt's question. Probably next chapter. PEACE.**


	4. Authors Note!

Authors Note!

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have been worked up with school. *Sigh***

**Plus I have been making the next chapter extra long! Don't stop Bereading!**

**See what I did there? Anyway Read and Review!**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	5. Story Telling

**Disclaimer: Nick does not own TKO. Rick Riordan does.**

**Nick: Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my FanFiction!?**

**Disclaimer: You never saw me.**

**Nick : I am not stupid! I saw you!**

**Sadie: No, you are not stupid. You are very, very stupid.**

**Nick: Than- Wait what!?**

**Carter: GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Nick: Ok, Ok. Jeez.**

C  
A  
R  
T  
E  
R

"DESTROY CARTER KANE!" Shouted a magician. He threw heiroglyphs everywhere scaring the innocent mortals. I saw one heiroglyph that flew by. _Scared_. It hit a kid and he ran away screaming _Mommy!_ "_Poor kid_" I thought. I summoned my _Kopesh_ from the Duat. And Zia summoned her staff. Fire blazed on the tip of her staff. We ran over to fight the magicians. I swung my staff and the magician crumbled into hardened clay and little blue balls flew from their mouth.

"Zia, they're just shabti magicians!" I informed her. She nodded but that was a mistake. When she turned to fight another magician a boomerang hit her hard on the head.

"No!" I screamed and ran over to Zia. A combat 'magician' hit me on the head with his staff _Smack! _And everything went black.

I woke up with black spots dancing around my eyes. I was in a room sorrounded by painting of ancient Egypt. There was a door to my right and 2 magicians were in front of the door standing shoulder to shoulder. I realized that my arms and legs were all tied up. Zia was behind me, still unconsious, I nudged and the groaned. _Good, she's alive_. I thought. I tried to wriggle my hands out but it was too tight. And then the two magicians stepped aside and an unexpected someone walked in, or should I say floated. I was really angry. He was holding the book of Thoth. He wore his greased hair like Elvis Presleys.

"Setne!" I Shouted.

"Welcome... _friend_" He said it like he was looking for anotehr word for our 'relationship'.

"Don't call me a friend, traitor!" He clapped his hands excitedly.

"Ooooh. Name calling are we?" He said.

"Get us out of here!"

"That wouldn't be polite to kick out my guests, isn't it?" He stated. I trieed to kick him but it just past through. "That is definitely is not polite" He said, annoyed. I tried to summon my avatar but my head would ache.

"Don't bother," He leaned closer and whispered, "It's magical" I gritted my teeth. And he threw his head back and laughed.

"Ha. Ha" I said. I almost forgot about Zia. Her hands were thinner than mine...

"I'll be in my office" He smiled at me and went out the door.

"Zia," I whispered. "Try to get out of these ropes" She nodded and wriggled lightly.

"Got it!" She stayed in the same place but untied my hands. In a heartbeat I pulled out my Kopesh swung my sword at the suprised shabti. The other one came out of it shock but Zia hit it with a fireball.

We burst into the door of Setne's "office" and he was nowhere to be found. We heard faint laughter that sounded of Setne's voice.

X PAGE BREAK X

S  
A  
D  
E  
I  
E

I woke up to find Carter and Zia nowhere. I checked their rooms the library the training room. NOWHERE. It was a Saurday so no school. Walt walked in the kitchen while I was looking for the lost couple. "Whatcha looking for?" He asked. I looked up at hime and answered, "I'm looking for Carter and Zia, have you seen them?"

"Last I checked, they went out for dinner" He recounted. What if they've been capture by those rebel magicians? Or worse. Setne. I realized I was making a worried face because Walt read my mine and said, "Nah, dont think that. They're bound to be alright since they're powerful together". I looked at him questioningly.

"Are you reading my mind, Dead boy?" He made a cute puppy face.

"I just know you" And he grinned and pulled me into kiss. I scowled at him and stormed off. Why does he always do that? He makes me angry and fuzzy inside at the same time its just so frustating. I walked past the rooms of our initiated. I heard drum beats going on in Nicks room. He was really good. I just passed by while my hand tapped on my hip following the beat. I walked into my room and passed out on my bed.

"Wake up, Sadie" A familiar voice called out. At first everything was blurred and then my image cleared. There was a boy with dar skin curly brown hair and had lots of scars and bruises all over his body. His clothes were tattered and there was debris all over his clothes, hair and face. Aside from that he looked okay. I made my elbows support me as I rose from my bed. "Carter?" I asked then I remembered earlier. I jumped up "WHERE WERE YOU!?" I yelled.

"Relax," He said calmly "I went out with Zia and got attacked but we handled it". I crossed my arms.

"Explain" I said toning down a bit.

"Well,"

C  
A  
R  
T  
E  
R

**(P.S. This is Carter explaining to Sadie so it is like a recording)**

_We burst into the door of Setne's "office" and he was nowhere to be found. We heard faint laughter that sounded of Setne's voice._

Zia faced me and said, "We gotta get out of here" I nodded. We ran out and we fouund magicians doing explosion spells on the walls trying to collapse it on us. They weren't smart. So we easily destroyed them while they were distracted. Debris was falling every where. The place was like a maze so, we easily got lost. We ran into some smart shabti magicians and we eventually found our way out, eshausted. Typical night. I kind of passed out right outside your door. I came into your room to tell you that you were late for school and you yelled and stuff so...

**(Explanation is Officially OVAR!)**

"WAIT IM LATE!?" She screamed. She sure was in a hell of a bad mood! She sat up quickly hitting my face. "Sorry!" She appologized as she ran to the bathroom. I walked out of the room and got cleaned up. I sighed with relief as I was refreshed and ready to do some teaching (Not really).

**Again, sorry I haven't updated in, like, a million years- a month, actually. I was just as busy as a guy who has 3 jobs! Or maybe even more! Well, don't stop BeReading!  
Read and Review!  
****DON'T FORGET THAT YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!**


End file.
